A New Life, A New Start
by RemyLeBeauThief
Summary: This is my first Fiction: Remy is hired to help Magneto escape from the X-Men but things don't go according to plan. Remy & Logan slash
1. Chapter 1: He Speaks

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 1: He Speaks**

Remy Etienne LeBeau aka Gambit sat in a holding cell beneath Charles Xavier's School for the gifted, a Genosha like collar was fastened around his neck. There was very little for him to do in the one cot, one sink, one toilet sized cell. Besides those objects and him there was nothing else within the cell. He did have a pack of playing cards to entertain himself with, until he tried using them to open the cell door, but Wolverine aka Logan, caught him the being powerless made it easier for Wolverine to force Remy back into the cell with his claws. The only trouble now was boredom. Sure the X-Men came down to talk to him and tell him about themselves, despite the fact that; he never spoke to any one of them. Glances up as the resident doctor Henry McCoy aka Beast, entered the cellblock carrying a tray filled with food. Steps away from the bars to allow Mr. McCoy to enter and place the tray beside his cot.

Hank who was busy setting up the tray's legs spoke up "Okay my dear Arcadian, Scott has prepared an excellent meal for you tonight. Consisting of sweet peas, mash potato's and gravy, fried okra and a steak complete with a tall glass of coke-cola, Bon Appetite!" Places a small medicine cup on the tray that held 4 to 5 different types of pills. "These are just some victims, I recommend you take them." He explained as he left the cell and sat in the chair to watch the young Cajun. His presence was only meant to prevent the youth from trying to escape since he was given silverware. "Let see where did I leave off. Oh yes! The X-Men and I once fought Magneto in space; it was a whole different experience on my part as well as several others…" Hank continued to talk about mission and the things they did.

Remy just sat on his cot the sight of food making his stomach growl, finally after an hour trying to ignore the food, while barley paying attention to Mr. McCoy. He gave in attacking the food as if he was afraid it would be taken away from him, completely ignores the pills altogether. One thing Remy disliked of Mr. McCoy's stories he would always trail off and add scientific mumbo jumbo words and phases written from famous poets or scientist which made Remy's head hurt. Finally giving up he asked the one question that has been on his mind for what seems like months. "Why am I being kept here?" His voice was raw from disuse for so long.

Hank's mouth dropped open in shock, as the words from his newest experiment loge in his throat. For the past 2 months since they captured, no wrong choice of words, since they rescued the youth on one of their missions from Sinister, this was the 1st time he had spoken. Although the moment they got him to the mansion he began attacking them and fighting them when he was ushered into Hanks lab. The young boy put up such a fight he nearly killed Shadowcat. Hank disliked placing the youth in the holding cells, but he did agree with Xavier that moving slow and given him the opportunity to make that first move was the best option they had. "Well my dear Arcadian, What is the last thing you remember?" Hank could have patted himself on the back. The best thing was to start out simple and work your way up.

Remy swallowed the mouth full of okra and spoke, "Being strapped down, electrodes on moi head, IV's and needles in moi arms, & some weird guy wit funny white make-up on." Rubs his head his memory was slightly fuzzy. For one he felt as if he had forgotten something.

Hank nodded his head; the youth didn't recall his time in Hank's lab for the 1st half of the month. Which proved his theory, that there young friend was in a state of shock. "Mr. Sinister lab, we found you, we as in the X-Men. When we brought you didn't hurt you but you panicked and attacked us. You almost killed a young girl named Katherine Pryde. That's why we had a collar you and keep you in out holding cells/medic ward. It wasn't meant as a punishment."

"Oh, I never meant to hurt no one." Remy replied with a solemn face. Remy shivered at the mention of the word _lab._ The fact he didn't remember that part worried him. There seemed to be holes in his memories. Like when, Mr. McCoy introduced himself, he had this feeling he knew the man already, which put him on edge and made him, ask question as to what this Sinister guy did to him. Just the name Sinister gave him chills. "Is she okay?" Remy asked.

Hank noticed the remorse in his patients' voice as well as the tremor's that ran through his body, "Yes, she is just fine." Figures a change of subject might be best. "Would you like desert?"

"Non, d'hanks Mr. McCoy," Remy stated still lost in thought. He had eaten about a third of his supper and now he felt sick.

"You may call me Hank, everyone else does, and you are?" Hank questioned since no one knew his name, yet.

Looks up a bit startled by the question. "Remy LeBeau, how long I gotta stay in here, Hank?"

"Nice to meet you Remy," reaches out to shake his hand and noticing the flinch of fear passing over his face. Smiles politely and stoops down to picking up Remy's tray and stepping out of the cell. Hank turned to address Remy "I'd have to ask the Professor. Maybe tomorrow I can arrange an escort to take you top side into the fresh air. How would that be?"

"Bon! Merci pour votre compagnie, Henri." _Good! Thanks for your company, Hank._ Remy replied as he settled down on his cot, until sleep overcame him.

Hank smiled at the sleeping form, the boy needed their help more than he was willing to show. Hank turns and walks into his lab to update his patients' chart with the bit of information he received.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Visitor

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 2: A New Visitor**

The next morning Remy watched as Mr. Logan and Mr. Bishop escorted an older looking mutant with white hair wearing a purple and red outfit with a blinking Genosha collar similar to Remy's own. Watching with interest as they locked him into a cell across from his own. He knew this man, seen him on TV but the name just wouldn't come to mind.

Logan glanced over at Remy, who until recently they didn't know his name, but information tended to travel fast around the mansion. So this was the kid Ororo left to go find 2 months ago. "Hey Gumbo, half pint will be down in a bit with breakfast."

"Half Pint?" Remy asked raisin an eyebrow the name didn't ring any bells.

Logan glanced at him, "Kitty."

"Whose dat?"

Growls out annoyed as hell at the questions. He had a few questions of his own and by God the kid better answers them if he wants to reach 50.

Mr. Bishop steps towards Remy's cell his overly large gun pointed at Remy. He mean's Katherine Pryde, the girl you tried to kill…traitor." The gun he held started making a whining noise as if powering up.

Backs up hands held up in the air as the large man turns the gun on him…"Traitor?" Why was this man calling him a traitor, he didn't even know Mr. Bishop all that well and Mr. Bishop sure as hell didn't know him. He had no right speaking such lies about him. "I…I…didn't mean to hurt her." He tried hard to keep his voice steady.

"Easy there Bish…kid isn't a threat yet, put the gun away." Logan said as he pushed the barrel of the gun to point at the floor. Logan glanced at Remy the fear pouring off the kid alone made him act quickly; they didn't need a repeat of the lab incident.

Bishop walked off mumbling thing only Logan could hear. "Mr. LeBeau will get his very soon, Logan."

"What was dat all bout?" Remy asked confused glad that Mr. Bishop had left his heart felt as if it was going hundred miles per second.

"Unlike most kid, half pint doesn't hold grudges, Bishop is from the future so he tends to jump to conclusions at times." Logan answered him while lighting up an cigar.

"Who's dat dere?" Remy asked nodding to the guy who was watching the entire scene unfold.

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Erik Magnus Lehnsherr aka Magneto, "No one ya need to be concerned about, kid," Logan stated as he walked off down the hallway towards what was left of Hank's lab. Glances around the blackened floors and walls. "Kid did quite a number in here."

Hank nearly jumped out of his blue fur. "Logan, must you do that? Yes in fact he did." Hank replied turning back to his task at hand. "Logan your cigar please, have you heard from Ororo yet?"

Logan grumbled as he put the cigar out in his hand as he makes way over to Hank and picks up the kids' chart reading over what few things they knew about him. "Nope! But the moment she calls to check in we better let her know we found her friend of brother. Ya wanted to see me furball?"

"Yes I did, in about an hour Jean and Scott are going to come down and release our young friend to take a tour of the grounds and some much needed fresh air. But before that is done, I'd like to ask him some questions. And maybe fill in that chart some, I'd like you to be around encase the boy panics or worse." Hank explained reading some needles, to be used to test Remy's blood.

"Sure I'll stick around, got a few questions of my own." Logan stated, as he picked up Hanks pen and penciled in his own questions on Remy's chart.

**~ 35 minutes later~**

Kitty Pryde walked down to the holding cells balancing a tray of grits, bacon, eggs, biscuits, and coffee. Word around the mansion travel's fast, that Remy was in fact from somewhere down south. Which made Rogue go through all the trouble of whipping up a nice southern breakfast. In a way to cheery voice pronounced, "Hi, I'm like Kitty, but we like sort of like already like meet. Like you know?"

Remy blinked rapidly as he tried to follow the young lady as she spoke rapidly in teenage language of "likes" and "as if's." "Sorry, fer hurting ya petite."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I've lived through worse than that, like I heard you'll be getting out of here soon. Cool Beans! Sorry we had to like lock ya up and all to begin with well like enjoy." And with that she was gone.

Remy was a little surprised she didn't stay, since any time when brought a meal, they stayed just encase he broke out. Chuckles and glances over at his cellmate, "Don't know bout ya mon ami, but I think I got maybe one or two words out of dat tops. Ya want some of dis?"

Magneto chuckled in return. "Thank you for your offer, Mr…?"

"Jus' call moi Remy, and you are?"

Magneto eyebrows shot up in surprise, he didn't know what to think; even this boy didn't know who he was. Smiles knowing he could use this boy to escape, "My name is Erik."

"I know it ain't any of moi business but why ya locked up here?" Remy asked as he ate half of the breakfast and then carefully slides the tray through the bars and shoves it across the floor towards Erik. "Bon Appetite, mon ami!"

Erik smiled in thanks not only had this boy given him half his food but be gave him means to escape. Charles would pay for locking him up down here, although instead of executing out his plan right away, he was curious as to why Charles had Remy locked up down here. Ignores Remy's question for the time begin. "Where are you from originally, Remy?"

"N'awlins…And you?"

Chewed and swallowed down a mouth full of grits before answering him. "Auschwitz, Poland," his eyes darkens slightly at the name of his homeland.

Remy noticed the change of mood that naming that place caused for Erik, "bad memories, non?"

"Yes," Erik replied. "As to why I'm locked up here…" trails off seeing the 4 X-Men entering, "I'll have to tell you another time."

Suddenly Hank appeared accompanied by Scott Summers aka Cyclops, Logan Howlett aka Wolverine, and Jean Grey. "Remy this is Scott, I believe you two have meet briefly and this is his wife Jean Grey. I'm sure you remember Logan, they will accompany you out on your walk today." Steps forward after lowering the energized bars and removed the Genosha collar. "Also Scott and Jean will go over the changes to your living quarters here." Hank turned his attention to Magneto as he collects the tray and silverware, not knowing that Magneto had palmed the knife. "But 1st off I have some questions to ask if you would follow me into the lab and we'll get started."

Remy flinches at the word lab, he didn't wanna go back in there **~_Flashback~_** _Remy backed away from the man known as Sinister…he wanted to go home, not become a guinea pig. **~End Flashback~**_ "Non, Remy don't like labs mon ami," backs up further into the cell.

Erik watches the young man curious as to why he didn't like labs.

Hank took note of Remy's withdrawal moves back giving the younger man some space, "It's okay Remy…I'm nothing like Sinister. I just wish to help you is all." Hank said trying to reassure Remy. He wasn't about to force the young lad.

Erik saw red; the name Sinister angered him to no end, that man had no right to threat mutants like he did. Looking at Remy he saw the fear in those exotic eyes, he vowed to pay a visit to Sinister in the near future.

Feeling the anger boiling off Erik made him flinch, "Oui, I'll go but non weird clowns, okay." Remy joked trying to relax slightly as he stepped forward Jean's worry and love filling his mind making him slightly at easy. Hanks joy was a bit overwhelming, both Logan and Scott's distrust directed at him made him sick to his stomach. Follows Hank through a pair of double doors and into a large room, much bigger than Sinister lab, yet still like Sinister's lab full of medical equipment. That alone made Remy's heart race and had him glancing around to make sure neither Sabretooth nor Sinister would jump out of the shadows at him.

Hank turns to look at Remy and pats a small metal table, "Sit here please, and we'll being.

Remy forces himself to take a seat on the metal lab table as Hank sits down in front of him on a small stool. Logan stood at the end of the lab table chewing on the end of an unlit cigar. Jean stood behind Hank and Scott stood behind Remy. Chews nervously on his bottom lip feeling surrounded.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3: Questions are sometimes like pulling teeth!**


	3. Chapter 3:  ions R sometimes like

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 3: Questions are sometimes like pulling teeth!**

Hank held a clipboard in hand as he began, "try and relax Remy. What is your full name?"

"Remy Etienne LeBeau," Remy jerks his head to the side quickly hearing a humming noise. Glances up and down at the Professor who always spoke with him on Sunday's.

Hank writes the information down. "Okay, who are your parents?"

"Don't got any, Monsieur."

Hank looks up at Remy, "foster parent's?"

Lowers his head at the question, "I can't tell ya dat Mr. Mc…Hank."

"That's all right, Remy. Let's see next question. Do you have any siblings?" Hank questioned. It was one of the question's Logan wrote in.

"Oui, Remy got an older brother."

Hank took not of the fact that Remy was talking in 3rd person. "When is your birthday?"

"Um…I think May de 1st dat when moi papa always gave moi a gift."

Hank glances at Logan wondering if he smelled a lie. Receiving no signal he had, "Okay moving on. Where are you originally from? And do you smoke?"

"N'awlins and oui but I haven't smoked a good cigarette since…" pauses as he thinks back "since Paris I reckoned…not sure if dat's right Hank moi memories are a bit jumpled up."

"That's okay Remy, your doing just find. Tell us what you remember about Sinister and being in his lab." Hank asked hoping the young man wouldn't freak on him.

"I…I don't remember, Monsieur."

"Bullshit…kid!" Logan got up into Remy's face one claw extents as he growls out. "Strike 1…wanna try again?"

"Logan!" Professor Xavier and trying to calm the feral man down. "It's okay Remy…just tell us what you can."

Logan buts in and growls out, "What's your connection to Sabretooth?"

"…." Remy looked away he wanted out of there **_now!_**

"Do you remember how you got those 3 cuts on your chest and back?" Hank questioned.

Remy was hit by another flashback. **_~Flashback~ _**_Sabretooth claws ran down his back as he tried to escape the lab, falling to the lab floor Sabretooth claws sunk into his chest painfully. "Your mind now punk! Gonna bath in your blood." Remy felt himself being slammed into a nearby wall as Sabretooth pinned him there and ripped his pants off. He remembered the pain of Sabretooth splitting him open as the mad man brutally rapped him again and again. **~End Flashback~**_

Hank laid his hand on the trembling young man, "Remy?"

Remy jerks back quickly charging Hanks lab coat, as he screams out in fear. **"DON'T TOUCH MOI!"** No sooner had he charged Hank's coat and screamed out, he quickly bolted from the lab in fear.

Hank pulls away quickly removing his lab coat before it exploded, looks up to see Remy bolt out of the lab doors with Logan claws out and after the young Cajun. Shouts out "LOGAN! Don't hurt him!"

Remy ran the moment the coat exploded everyone went to Hanks aid, expect one. He could hear the angry growls from the shorter man. Suddenly the floor rushes up to kiss him and the body of Wolverine held him pinned down, but all he saw was Sabretooth and fought back screaming out. **"LET MOI GO!"**

Logan growled out as he pulls in his claws hearing Hank before he tackled the younger man hard. The boy was all legs and fist swinging madly as he tried to get a grip on the younger man. "Calm down kid, ain't gonna hurt ya." Finally managing to get the boy into a bear hug, Logan feels the young Cajun go limp in his arms. Feeling for a pulse, he sighed knowing the kid had just passed out. Standing up he gathered the young Cajun in his arms and carried him back into the lab. Logan couldn't shake the scent of fear he felt coming off the young Cajun. He just hoped he was wrong this time.

Hank meet Logan at the door and took Remy from him placing him on the lab table and replaces the Genosha collar around his neck, while checking for injuries.

"He passed out, Hank." Logan stated simply.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting for a FriendBrother

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 4: Hunting for a Friend/Brother**

Ororo Munroe sighed heavily as she stared out the window of the Club La Pension hotel located in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was on a mission to fine her best friend/brother Remy LeBeau aka Gambit. It has been nearly 2 years since she had last spoken to him, really spoken to him about her life as an X-Man and his as a thief. Four months ago today, she received an emergency call from him. She remembered every word as if it was only yesterday. **_~Flashback~ _**_October 17, 2009; it was an unusual warm day in Westchester County, New York State home of the X-Men. She and several of her students were outside enjoying the sun and cool October breeze as they played a friendly game of baseball with no power, which lasted for only a second before all Hell broke lose. Ororo stormed into the mansion covered in mud. She was on her way to clean up when the Mansion mainline started to ring. Wiping her hands on a dishtowel she answered the phone in a more cheerful voice than what she felt. "This is Ororo Munroe with the Xaiver's School for the Gifted, how may I help you?"_

_ Remy's voice came over the phone frantic and out of breath. "Stormy, dis be Remy…I-I need your help. Ya must come quick, petite."_

_ Ororo eyes widen in shock she for one never heard Remy sound so freighted nor had Remy ever asked for help. "Remy, where are you? What's the matter? Are you hurt?"_

_ "Dey be after moi petite, can't fight dem alone non more…I…I think I'm dying chere. Can't stop de blood tis to much, dey be trying to kill moi! Please chere need your help…come alone…" Remy replied._

_ Ororo hands where shaking badly as she fell to the floor, she never heard her dear friend Logan enter the room nor did she even take note as he kneeled next to her asking if she was okay. Ororo could barely hear Remy muttering about to much blood. Frantically, she screamed into the phone **"REMY! Where are you?"** Ororo heard him utter just one single word before the phone went dead._

_ "…Paris…"_

_ Ororo held onto the phone for dear life as she felt powerless as she rocked in Logan's arms crying out to her friend, which was no longer on the other end. **~End Flashback~**_

After what seemed like hours she turned away from the window and walked into the small kitchen and sat down. She had promised she'd call the mansion every 3 weeks just to check in, but it had been nearly 2 months since her last check in. For the past four months since Remy's frantic phone call she has traveled from Paris, France to London, England to Tokyo, Japan and the to New Orleans, Louisiana where Remy's trail had run cold. No one remembers seeing him or hearing from him in the past 8 months. Even his father Jean-Luc LeBeau leader of the Thieves' Guild hadn't heard from him and he to was searching for his missing son. With a heavy sigh Ororo picked up the phone and dialed the mansion number to request more time off and to get help. Maybe the Professor could locate him or Logan could lend a nose.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding a Lost Friend

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 5: Finding a Lost Friend**

Remy awoke with a startled gasp, glancing around he noticed he was in a large room resting comfortably in a large bed mutters to himself, "was just a dream." Getting out of bed he walks into the small bathroom, shedding his clothes, he stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to cascade down his tired sore naked body.

**~Meanwhile Downstairs~**

Logan picked up the ringing phone and answered, "Xavier's School, this is Logan. What ya want?"

Ororo chuckled, "Must you answer the phone like that, Logan?"

"Ro, about time ya called. Where the hell have ya been? Never mind, your buddy ya went hunting for, his full name wouldn't happen to be Remy Etienne LeBeau would it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ororo asked. She sounded exhausted on the phone.

"Thought so look he's here at the mansion. We found him in one of Sinister's labs. He's okay hon, a bit jumpy, but otherwise just fine." Logan said to reassure her.

"He's **WHAT**?" Ororo screamed into the phone. "Logan are you sure he's fine? What do you mean by jumpy? Are you sure it is him? **LOGAN!"**

Jerks the phone away from his ear with a growl, women. "He got all jumpy when Hank asked him a few questions about himself plus he has a few fresh slash marks, they match Sabretooths pattern. Hank and I believe he's been raped too. He seems a bit confused as to the events that happened. Hank thinks it's over all shock.

Ororo sank into a near by chair as tears slipped down her face, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Hangs up the phone and beings packing up her things silently crying. Before leaving she called Jean-Luc to tell him, that Remy was safe and back at the mansion with her friends. Arriving at the airport she takes the next flight out of New Orleans to New York. "Oh dear brother, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Logan stared at the dead phone for sometime before hanging it up and heading upstairs to his room. He was so deep in thought he plowed straight into the one person that has been on his mind all day long. Glance down at Remy, reaches out a hand and pulls him to his feet. "Ya okay Kid?"

Remy had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped himself in a robe he glanced around the room not finding a damn thing to wear. So he stepped out of his bedroom only to end up on his ass. Glances up to see what all he ran into when he saw it was Logan. And just as quickly was jerked to his feet by him. "Umm…yea, I didn't see ya sorry," lows his head, fear keeping him from rising his head.

Logan could see and smell Remy's discomfort, saving him he started, "its my fault kid. So how ya feeling?" Logan asked, not really noticing he still held Remy's arm just above the wrist.

"Bein!" Remy replied as he glanced up at Logan. "Sorry I freaked out yesterday or today? Moi days be blending together, not sure what today is. I didn't hurt Mr. McCoy did I?" Remy asked. Just noticing that Logan still held onto his arm as if expecting him to bolt. His empathy picking up on Logan's feelings of concern, distrust, and love for him. Blushes slightly at the feelings of concern and love seeping off of Logan the two feelings over powering the feels of distrust. "Umm…" was at a loss for words. Finally remembers why he was standing outside his room dressed in only a robe. "Umm…I…I don't have any clothes to change into." Remy spilled out quickly.

Logan chuckles, "You're about Scott's height, maybe he's got something that'll fit ya." Didn't understand why Remy was blushing but it made him look to die hard sexy, Logan shook his head, wondering where the hell that thought came from. What the hell is wrong with him, he was old enough to be Remy's great-great grandpa, plus he liked women not kids/men.

"Merci!" Feeling that Logan was uncomfortable he pulls his arm out of Logan's grasp and follows him down the hall towards Scott's room. Halts halfway there, when a group picture of the X-Men catches his eyes. Points to Ororo, "Who's dis? I don't believe I've meet her yet."

Logan back pedals towards Remy. "That's Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm. She's been on a mission, hunting for a dear friend that called her nearly 4 months ago for help." Logan explained hopping to jar Remy's memory.

"Did she find him or her?" Remy asked. Privately he thought, _oh moi dear Stormy._

"Nope, but we did. She's on her way back as we speak." Logan stated.

"Oh, who is it? Is it Erik?" Remy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, it's ya kid." Logan stated as he watched Remy closely, the poker face the kid kept made it difficult to tell if he was getting through.

Playing along with his plan answers Logan, "Moi!" Gives Logan one of his beat 'ya gotta be joking ' faces. He hated to keep up the cascade but his employer was paying him a lot of money. So if he fucked this up not only would he not be paid but he would be killed also. He needed to find away to ditch Logan and free Magneto, before Ororo got back. Objective number one would be complete. Objective number two, well he was going have to wing it.

Logan glanced at Remy; the kid was hiding something. "Hank believes the knot on your head maybe the cause of memory lose," Logan stated as he led Remy on down the hall and stopped at Scott's bedroom door. Bangs loudly on the door just to piss Scott off.

Scott opened the door, with a scrawl on his face, seeing Remy standing there in nothing but a robe, "Yes?"

"Kid, needs some clothes, until we can get him some in town." Logan stated gruffly.

**TBC**

**Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6:A Kiss, will it equal regrets?

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 6: A Kiss, will it equal Regrets?**

A few hours later Remy walked out of Scott's room wearing a pair of tan colored slakes and a red turtle neck. In his arms he carried a few changes of clothes, glances at Logan, "Dis man got no sense of style. Remy has to get him some clothes of his own, dis jus' won't do."

Logan chuckles as he walked Remy back to his room, "look kid if ya need me, I'm just down the hall."

"Merci, Logan," sighs as he starts making his plans to free Magneto and get the needed files.

Logan walked down the hall to his room, shaking his head to try and clear it. Something about being around the kid made him light headed and made him very tight int the pants. Plops down on his bed and shuts his eyes trying to clear his mind. **~Dreams **_Logan glances up at Remy as he enters his bedroom completely nude and climbs on top of an equally nude Logan. Remy's velvet lips trailed passionate kisses down Logan's chest. Logan moaned out feeling Remy's hands roaming over his body. But then his dreams turned dark; he found himself back in the testing tube, an scientist holding him prisoner as liquid flooded his lungs.~_ Logan was soon thrashing in bed trying to escape his demons from his past.

Meanwhile Remy was busy shaving the slight beard he'd grown over the past 2 months in lock up beneath the mansion. Exiting his room he was suddenly hit by strong feeling of fear, pain, and rage. Glancing around he expected to see Sabretooth in the shadows, following the feelings he arrived outside Logan's room. When he was hit by what felt like a sledghammer of intensified feelings amplified by hundreds. Staggers over to Logan's side and kneels down beside him. "Monsieur Logan!" Shook Logan gently, "Logan, mon ami wake up!" Releasing his shields by just a fraction he reaches out to Logan sending him calm warm fuzzy feelings. "Merdi, Logan!"

Logan suddenly felt hands on him and he felt his fear, pain, and rage slowly evaporate to be replaced with warm feelings. Jerks awake and finds himself staring into the warmest most caring, sexy no exotic red and black eyes of Remy LeBeau. Was hardly able to breath with the kid staring at him like that, "hey..." Logan findally breathed out at a loss for words.

If asked why he did it, he couldn't begin to tell you, reaches up and pulls the baffled Cajun down into a passionate breath taking kiss. He was drowning in the feels and pheonmones all he wanted was the young man above him. Slipping his hand up the young Cajun's shirt, running his hands over the soft tanned skin, feeling his back muscles ripple under his fingertips. His other hand tangles in the silky strands of long auburn colored hair.

Remy's eyes widen in surprise at the kiss; he feels Logan's hand under his shirt lightly rubbing his back in small circles. Quickly slams his shields shut locking down his empathy and managed to pull himself loose from Logan's grasp. Mumbles "moi, sorry," quickly exists the room and heads into his room. His tears slip freely down his face. What was wrong with him that was stupid, stupid, stupid!

Logan laied there baffled as the warm feelings suddenly snap off like a light switch. Talk to himself, "smart Logan, real smart the kid has been through enough. What the hell is the kid so sorry about? I'm the one that kissed him." He could smell the salt from the tears the kid was shedding.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home Storm

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home Storm**

Ororo Munroe had arrived early the next morning around 6:00 am, Logan had told her that Remy was still asleep. Out of respect she allowed him to sleep some, but now it was just turning 1:01pm. Not being able to wait any longer, she stepped into Remy's bedroom and kneeled down by him. Reaches out brushing his bangs from his face. "Remy, sweetheart I'm here now."

Opening one eye then the other, Remy glanced up at her, a small smile formed on his lips, "Stormy! Oh cherie, I've missed ya so much." Sitting up quickly he pulled her into a hug that would do a bear proud.

Ororo returned the hug as tears fell from her eyes, she had been so scared he wouldn't remember her, after her small talk with Logan about Remy not seeming to remember her. Releasing a small chuckle, she playfully swatted his arm and added, "don't you dare call me that ridiculous name. I was so worried about you, what happened to you, brother?"

He hated to lie to her, but he didn't want to get her into trouble, "I...I got into some trouble cherie. All I remember is Sabretooth slashing moi open after I escaped dis clown's lab, I do recall calling ya and den dey caught up to moi. Sorry I made ya worry bout, dis crazy old thief, petite. Please don't cry chere, I be fine now."

"I do worry about you, I love you so much dear brother." She knew he wasn't telling her the entire truth, but for now she'd play it his way. "Your father is so worried about you also, you should call him. Are you planning to stay with us?"

"Papa? Oui, I'll call him. Fer a lil while maybe," Remy replied. It had been to long since he'd last spoken or should he say seen his father.

Pulling back to look into Remy's eyes a smile on her lips, "have you meet everyone? Tell me what have you been doing here for the past 2 months?" Ororo asked.

"Oui, I've meet everyone, well I've been locked up. Mr. McCoy...umm...Hank said when dey rescued moi dat I attacked Kitty. So dey locked moi up, Mr...errr...Logan has been hanging 'round moi a lot. I think he kind of sweet on old Remy, in fact he kissed moi last night, I'm not talking 'bout jus' any old kiss. I mean a hot passionate, I'll fuck ya if you let moi kiss."

Ororo eyes widen and her mouth dropped open, "He did WHAT?" She sputters out "b-but he...what?" All she heard was Logan had kissed her brother, she'd have to have a talk with Mr. Logan, he seemed to have left out that part of information when they talked earlier. But first she'd have to talk to Remy.

"Ya heard moi, was moi fault anyhow, he had a nightmare and I...I used moi empathy to calm him down and...he kissed moi. Maybeit was his way of saying d'hanks, I mean...I..." Remy rambled on until Ororo held up her hand to silence him.

"Oh dear brother, Logan isn't one to be played with emotional wise of physical..." Ororo began only to be interrupted by Logan knocking on the open door frame, turns to regard Logan with a 'yes, may I help you look' but remains slient.

Had heard parts of Ororo's last statement, something about 'emotional wise or physical.' Waving it off as nothing he addressed both "Hey 'Ro! Hey Kid! I see ya remember 'Ro at least." Logan stated as he entered the room.

"Oui monsieur Logan couldn't ferget moi Stormy!" Remy replied teasing Ororo light heartly as they broke their embrace.

"Oh don't you start with that, nickname again." Ororo exclaimed pointing a finger at Remy.

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews I have tons of stories written down, just never typed any up. I hope you enjoy the story, I have more chapters to come so bare with me and I'll get them up asap. Sorry the chapters are so short, they seem longer on notebook paper lol. **


	8. Chapter 8: Do Actions Speak Louder than

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 8: Do Actions Speak Louder then Words**

Remy was wisiting time as he sat outside in the afternoon sun smoking a cigarette as Logan spoke about his life with the X-Men. Remy himself was in his own little world thinking over his actions and his up coming plight of betrayal. Remy knewLogan was there to watch him, Mr. Scott didn't trust him and why should he? He was right not to after all.

As he spoke his eyes wandered over the boy's body oh so close to him but oh so far away, his thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss the other day and how he wanted more than just that kiss. Was it a mistake of was it in fact fate, but he didn't believe in fate or did he? His next words he spoke was, "I enjoyed kissing ya a lot the another day, kid. I'd like to take the next step if you'd allow me. What the hell? He didn't just say that out loud, but Remy's startled face said that he did. Oh Fuck!

Remy glances up at Logan and smiles, "Oui, enjoyed it too mon ami, but it was moi fault. What ya feeling isn't real and I'm sorry, but you see I couldn't think of any other way to wake ya up."

Logan looked at Remy with a _'ya lost me look'. _"What ya mean kid?" Kneels down by Remy and strokes his cheek lovely, for some odd reason he just had to touch him. Remy was like a drug, his drug and he wanted more, he swore to himself right then and there he'd never hurt the kid like Tooth did. "I'd like to kiss ya again, if you'll let me, kid." Logan stated as he cupped the kids face in the palm of his hands.

Remy leaned into the creasing; a low purr erupts from Remy's throat, what Logan was doing felt wonderful. He loved being touched, "Why? Ya only like moi, because of moi empathy." Tamming the beast, Remy thought, maybe that was the key.

Logan freezes 'empathy' what the fuck? Hearing the purring of Remy's enjoyment leans down and kisses his lip softly; his tongue enters Remy's mouth and duels with his own, as his hand travels up to cup Remy's dick in his hand. God he couldn't get enough of this kid, he wanted to touch and taste him all over.

Returning the kiss, Remy's hands travels up Logan's arms, releasing his empathy he sends Logan his feelings of enjoyment of what he was feeling from Logan's touching and kissing him.

Logan's head jerks up feeling Remy's feelings in his mind Logan mentally says 'Oh I see now.' The warm feelings seemed to draw him in deeper, pulling back slowly, he breathes out "maybe we should take this inside kid."

Looks up at Logan a bit of fear passing over his features, he was starting to have second thoughts, "I don't know monsieur."

"I won't hurt ya kid, promise. I'm nothing like Victor," Logan stated to reassure Remy.

"I know, I just..." Remy trailed off, he shouldn't be doing this. Nevertheless he follows Logan inside the mansion and up to Logan's room, mixing business with pleasure could get him killed. He watches as Logan enters his bathroom, the door slightly ajar, Remy walks over to the window and think of how he got himself into this mess. It was suppose to be a simple job, allow Sinister to kidnap him, the X-Men would recuse him; then he'd break out Magneto, copy Xavier's files on the entire mutant race, and then get paid. Simple right, bullshit...Raven Darkholme aka Mystique failed to mention Victor Creed aka Sabretooth was in on it, for the simple pleasure of having Remy. Raven screwed him big time and for that she would get her's in due time.

**_~Flashback ~_**_Raven Darkholme walked up to Remy LeBeau, a thief the Victor had worked with in the past. Victor had recommend Remy for the job and for hidden agenda's of his own too. Raven's job was to hook line and sinker him and she did just that, hell when had Remy ever said no to a lady in distress and money...hmmm... Never. Remy remembered it like it was yesterday, he watched her approach for a far the way she moved, the way she talked. "Mr. LeBeau, I have a job for you, and I'll be willing to pay you 2.5 million dollars." _

_Remy has been in Paris at the time on vacation, plus a bit of action to boot, but the mention of 2.5 million peeked his initerest. "I'm listening, chere."_

_Raven proceeded to tell Remy about Magneto being held at Muir Island and all about his transfer in 4 months to the Xavier's school in Westchester, New York. She needed two things from him: Objective 1: Free Magneto, Objective 2: Xavier's files. Piece of cake for the Prince of Thieves. Rain laid out specific details: 1. Contact Victor, 2. Use him to get to Sinister, 3. Allow the X-Men to resuce him, 4. Befriend the X-Men, 5. Steal the files, and 6. Free Magneto._

_Remy agreed to the fool safe plan, but it didn't mean he trusted her, but like it or not the money was only thing on his mind. They only parts he disliked about the plan were steps: 1 & 2, working with Sinister and Sabretooth. Raven did fail to tell him that both Victor and Sinister had other plans for him. Victor wanted to break him and Sinister wanted him back in his lab. But he didn't know that until it was to late and by then he was already in the fox's den._

_"Now Gambit this will only hurt a bit," Sinister remarked shooting his arm up with a funny light blue colored liquid, he smiled as his patient wailed out in agony as the first stage of test began._

_A bit he said turned into three days of nonstopping agony, Sinister used him for experiment after experiment which left him weak and defensless against Victor. After a month he managed to escape with Creed hot on his trail, the next stage of the plan was in motion. When he called Ororo, his best friend/sister for help, part of it was just an act the other part wasn't. Sometime during the call he collasped from eshaution and blood loss. When he awoke he found himself chained up with his hands above his head to a pipe and for an endless 2 weeks Victor took his turn beating him, raping him, and taunting him for the fun of it. The last 2 weeks of his capture he was put through hell and back again between Victor and Sinister, he was truely grateful when the X-Men did show up. According to Hank, he was in theif medlab for nearly 5 weeks in a coma and a addition 3 weeks in the holding/healing cells. **~End Flashback~**_

Logan watched as the kid stared out the window lost in thought, walking up behind him and folding his arms protectively around the boy. Hugs him close as he lightly showers his neck with kisses, he'd never get the images or the smell of Creeds scent on the kid, "he hurtr ya bad didn't he?" Logan asked out of no where, although he already knew the answer.

Against his better judgement he leaned hinto Logan's strong embrace unable to help the purr that escapes his throat as Logan's warm lips laid kisses along his neck. "Oui," why did he have to answer him? Why was he falling in love with him? He is here on a mission, without a thought of what he was doing. He turned into Logan's arms and kisses him deeply, his tongue enters Logan's mouth challenging his tongue to a duel.

Logan kisses him back just as deeply, pulls back and sucks on his bottom lip, "ya sure about this kid?"

"Not sure about anything non more, old man and de name is Remy." Remy replied as he pulled off the borrowed green turtle neck shirt and tossed it to de floor.

"You're still a kid to me, Darlin'," Logan replied as he gently laid Remy onto the bed.

Begins to unbutton his own flannel shirt, kicks off his cowboy boots, removed Remy's own boots. Watches for any signs of fear, as he leans over Remy and kisses over each of the 3 scared claw marks caused by Creed. "Tell me to stop, when ya feel uncomfortable, kid." Logan spoke as he rolled one of Remy's nipples between his fingers until it hardens.

Remy moans out and arches his back up as Logan kisses his scars as if trying to kiss away the pain. Reaching his hands up and cups Logan's face in his palms and kisses his lips his tongue travels over Logan's lips teasing like.

Logan growls out as Remy's loud purring of enjoyment fills his ears, reaches between them and unbuttons Remy's jeans to release his throbbing cock which was already leaking with pre-cum. Pulls away from Remy's lovely kissable lips and removes his own pants to release his own throbbing cock. Looking into Remy's lust filled eyes, the beast inside him wanted to just slam into his tight ass and fuck him all night long until the sun rose the next morning. The one thing Logan wasn't or never will be is Creed, he was far from it. Reaching down taking a hold of Remy cock and pumps it a few times, letting Remy's pre-cum coat his hand. Reaches down and spreads Remy's legs, slowly he inserts one finger into Remy's tight entrance, and eases it in and out slowly. Smiles upon hearing Remy's purring increase by at least 10 times. Leans down and whispers into Remy's ear, "I wanna make love to ya, Remy. I wanna fill ya up with my cum, I wanna taste ya; will ya let me do that darlin'?" Logan asked as he pushes in a second finger and lightly brushes it against Remy's prostate as he stretches him some to prepare him.

Remy moans out in pleasure, his purring seems to multipy, arching his back as Logan fingers brush against his prostate, "oui, monsieur please...! Stop teasing poor Remy."

Logan chuckles as he moves down taking Remy's rock hard cock into his mouth sucking his member, as his 2 fingers turn into 3 and he uses them to semi fuck/tease Remy's glory hole as he sucks and licks Remy's lovely cock. "Gonna make ya cum oh so good darlin'..."

Remy cries out as he thrust into Logan's mouth, sending him his feelings of enjoyment and pleasure through his empathic link with Logan. "Oh, God! Logan! Stop teasing moi, please take moi now...!"

Logan's fignernail scraps against Remy's prostate causing the young boy to thrust wildly into Logan's mouth. "Please, Logan...gotta cum..."

Logan thrust his fingers in & out quickly as he sucks hard on Remy's member bringing him over the edge.

Unable to holdon any longer Remy cries out as he explodes into Logan' mouth, soft mews escaping his mouth as pure raw pleasure chrouses through his body.

Logan swallows all of Remy's cum milking him dry, lifting his head to stare into a pair of sedated demon eyes. Removing his fingers and slowly inserting his cock into Remy's tight ass, stretching him wide. He kisses Remy's lips passionately, allowing Remy to taste himself, very slowly Logan begins to thrust into Remy submissive body, loving the way the kid's tight ass felt around his cock. "Love ya kid! Now your all mine..." Logan stated with a hard trust letting the kid know his now owned his ass.

Feeling Logan's massive cock entering him, he clings to Logan and kisses him deeply, not really thinking of the pros and cons he replies, "as do I, Logan."

**~Hours later~**

Logan aid spooned up behind an exhausted sleeping Remy, his member still rooted up the kid's ass. As he to fell into a peaceful sleep, with a smile plastered on his face and his lover wrapped in his arms protectively.

**TBC**

**Chapter 9: Magneto's Escape and Distrust**

**Thanks for the Reviews I'll try to have chapter 9 up and typed asap, but please bear with me, I have one heck of a rough next couple of weeks to come. So it may take a bit longer, but please stay in touch.**


	9. Chapter 9: Magneto

**Disclaimer: X-Men and characters owned by Marvel, so please don't sue me**

**A New Life, A New Start**

**Chapter 9: Magneto's Escape and Distrust Among New Lover**

Logan stood in Xavier's office with his arms acrossed glarring at Xaiver, he had gotta a rude awaking after having of hell of a night with the kid. The sex had been great and everything else that followed after was a nightmare from hell, the kid had nightmares worse then his own, that had him fighting and kicking Logan during the night. And then this morning when Logan was woken by Xaiver he was surprised to find his bed empty, he has held the kid against him comforting him and whispering promises to him to calm him. Logan even tried to track the kid scent with no such luck, which baffled him, he made a promises to search for the kid later. "What ya want Chuck? I'm kind of in the middle of thing." Logan growled out annoyed.

Xaiver stares at Logan and he turned his computer screen to face Logan, on the screen Logan could see Eric and of all people Remy sitting on the floor outside of Eric's cell playing chess of all things.

"Wha...the fuck?" Logan stated ready to exit the room.

"Please take a seat Logan, I've noticed you and Remy seem to have gotta closer." Xavier stated as he turned the computer screen back around to face him. "Remy seems like a very secretive young man and smarter than he looks." Seeing he had Logan's full attention Xavier gestures for Logan to seat and wasn't surprise in the little bit when he didn't sit. "I'd like for you to keep an eye on our new friend, even if you have to use your connection you share with him. I feel he is here for more than just recovery, I understand he is Ororo friend, but even she feels there is something more."

"So let me get this straight Chuck, you want me to use this kid..." he had to admit it he was pissed. The kid had been through enough pain, and one Chuck wanted him to use the feelings he and the kid shared for one another to screw the kid. "What are you hoping the find Chuck?" Logan had to admit he was wondering why the kid was with Magneto at the moment.

"Ororo, has informed me that Remy is a professional thief, and according to the information she recieved from Remy's own father when hunting for him. Remy had taken a job from a client by the name of Raven Darkholme aka Mystique, I have a feeling Remy might have been hired to help Magneto to escape our compound. Therefore, I'd like for the to keep a watchful eye on him, while he is here." Xavier stated as he watching Magneto lose his 2 game to the young boy.

Logan's mouth dropped open, the throught of the kid maybe using him to do a job pissed him off, but he couldn't be to mad at the kid or he'd feel it. Not really thinking about his answer he agreed and exited the office feeling part of him breaking apart, how could Xavier ask him to do this and how could the kid put him in this position. He hoped for the kid's sake that Chuck was wrong, because if it was true in the least little bit the kid would have more than Sinister and Sabretooth to fear. He'd have the Wolverine to fear, and the beast rarely left his victums alive. With a final gruntal growl on anger he headed downstairs to talk to the kid and get some answers.

**~Downstairs: Cell Block~**

**~_Flashback~_**

_Remy had woken up around 6:00 am carefully exiting Logan's bed and heading downstairs where he had meet Xavier, getting a cup of coffee, "good morning, Monsieur. Can I go sit and talk to Eric dis morning?"_

_"May I inqiure as to why?" Xavier asked, as he tried to probe Remy's mind only to find it impossiable._

_"Just de thought of him down dere alone, I know what it was like to be locked up and alone...I just throught I'd offer him someone to talk too," Remy stated feeling Xavier probbing his mind, slams his shields shut kicking him out._

_Xavier pinches his eye_s_ shut feeling Remy's denfenses shutting him out, "Might I suggest you take my chess board with you, its in my office. And thank you for reminding me that we are all human."_

_"Merci.." Remy thanked him and walked down the hall to Xavier's office, quickly removes a flashdrive from up his sleeve inserts it into Xavier's computer and copies the files as he ready's the chess board to be carried down to the holding cells, once completed he snatched the flashdrive out and tucked it away safely before exiting the office with chess board in hand heads down to the lower levels and sets up the chess board before Eric._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Remy smiled as he and Eric discussed different likes and dislikes of travel, in between the conforsation Remy informed Magneto who he truely was and his plans to help Eric escape his prision. "Once I shut down de power off all you have to do is walk right out de front door" places the collar key on the board under the king. He had required the key out of Hank McCoys pocket before he blew up his coat.

"They well know you helpped me, unless you leave with me, " picks up the key as he moves the King in place and wins the first of three games played. "Your very good chess player..." Eric stated. "I will wait until I recieve your signal, and the files?"

"I will mail dem to de address Miss. Raven set-up for me," stands up and packs up the board thanking Eric for the game. As he exits the cell block he runs into a very pissed off Logan, glances up at him. Smiles up at him, and leans in kissing his lips softly, "Good morning, chere...something wrong?"

Logan couldn't begin to stay mad at the kid, returns the soft kiss when he remembered why he was pissed grabs Remy's arm suddenly and pulls him towards the elevator. "What the hell do you think you are doing down here? Huh?" Squeezes his arm a little harder than he meant to, "Answer me!"

"Oww..! Chere let moi go your hurting my arm, just come to visit Eric so he not be alone." Pulls free rubbing his bruised arm, "Mr. Xavier said it would be okay..." Remy stated. "Sorry about last night, I-I didn't mean to kick you and all..." my god what is wrong with him, he can't risk falling in love with Logan it would ruin everything. Lowers his head as they headed back upstairs, when the elevator doors open Remy stepped out when he was suddenly pulled back against Logan a sudden flash of Victor doing the samething made Remy go suddenly ridged. "Please...d-don't..."

Logan released Remy as if he had been burned, he could smell the fear coming off the kid in waves. He had scared him, "Damn, Kid I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you...please allow me to show you how your meant to be treated." Pulls Remy into his arms and gently kisses his lips, pulls the chess set from his hands and drops it onto the floor as he and Remy re-enter the elevator and head upstairs to his bedroom, pulls Remy into his room and shuts the door, pushes Remy onto the bed and pulls up a chair and seats down in front of him. "So, now that we are clear on a few things. I want you to understand one thing, I've fallen in love with ya kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya, and I want only one thing..." takes Remy's hands in his. "If this is to work your gonna have to be truthful with me, okay?"

Remy was releaved Logan wasn't mad at him and even more head over heels about him, but to hear Logan asking for him to be truthful made him just want to tell him everything, glances down at his hands within Logan's licks his lips and glances back up to him. "I'll try chere...just be...just give moi time, I'll try and make ya a happy man. I'll do what I can, I jus...I..." trails off not really sure what to say to him.

Logan nods his head as he kisses Remy's hands, "I understand darlin'," raises his hand up to cup Remy's face in his large hands. "You can have as much time as you need, I'm be here for you as long as you need me to be." Logan stated.

Remy smiled at Logan and thanked him was a kiss, before he knew it he and Logan had talked all the way up until supper time. They had talked about each others favorite food, color, ice cream and movies. They were on there way into the kitchen when Logan had just finished telling Remy about the time his worn an pink tutu to make Jubs smile. Once they reached the kitchen for supper Remy quickly excused himself as he went to the bathroom. He watches Logan enter the kitchen the moment he disappeared from sight, Remy ran towards a vent located under the staircase and quickly made his way down to the control room. Killing the camera he removed the vent and hung upside down as he removed another drive stick and inserted it into the main computer and uploading an virus of his creation. The virus would be active at midnight exactly, its job was to kill the power to allow Magneto to exit the Mansion. Removes the drive stick and quickly exits the same way he entered. As he entered the kitchen his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he felt truely sick to his stomach as he made his way over to Logan unable to meet his eyes nor his sister's eyes.

Logan wrote it off as just being shy around everyone as he patted his leg to resure him everything would be fine.

Later that night Remy laid within Logan's arms starring at the clock as the time ticked closer and closer to midnight, he watched the clock blink from 11:59 pm to 12:00 am when the power flickered off and stayed off of a total of fifthteen mintues. When the power flickered back on the clock was blinking 12:00 am, Remy closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Magneto watched the camera light flicker off and the energized bars die as he opened the collar and let it fall onto the floor as he walked right out of the front door and into the night.

**~Morning: 7:30 am~**

It was 7:30 am when Logan awoke he was happy to see Remy was still in his bed, but what caught his attention more was the blinking 12:00 am. Logan eye's widen as if a light blub went off in his head as he bolts down the stairs into the cell block to find it empty. Growls out seeing the collar on the floor along with key, walks over to the wall and sounds the alarm. The sudden ! sounds waking the rest of the X-Men which scrammbled to the war room, Logan growled as he hearded to the war room to inform everyone that Magneto had escaped.

Remy jumps up from the rude wakening of the alarm, he knew he should leave now, but he was in love and he didn't wish to leave Logan behind.

**TBC**

**Chapter 10: Mistakes**


End file.
